


[Lestrade/Anderson 无差] 让咨询侦探惊奇的方法

by Reticent_Wall



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-19 22:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18979285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reticent_Wall/pseuds/Reticent_Wall





	[Lestrade/Anderson 无差] 让咨询侦探惊奇的方法

  
**“This is Inspector Lestrade. Please call me as soon as you get this.  
 _“I think we gonna need you.”_**  
  
Greg Lestrade是个泅渡者。  
这一句妄测的平论，又或是个人的一番突兀定语，实在是毫无由据。你必须在他沉滞而陡然起伏的吐息之间有所盯视，气体在他喉咙里的撞击，急促的音响鼓动在他胸膛平静的起伏上，在他终于发现你之前压制他，以一种令他压制你的方式——这着实有一种近似于铐链的僵硬，他知晓自己掌握的线索而非沉迷于令人索然无力的无趣——比起John Watson自恃一般的自救，他反倒更近似士兵严厉的自卫。  
这一方态势并不能誉之为勋章，却近如捍卫者的军服一般粗粝而精密，它在他身上潜行而肆意盖伏，任凭他的情感由昂头时脖颈下的凹陷中紧固为其喉头的平静，令他在面对受害人咄咄逼来而凌乱无意的设问时把自己的沉默的疑问扣押在肩章的平抑之下，而非于无能为力之人唇齿之间的假寐中。  
  
我难以为之付诸笑谈。  
“Greg”，这个由多代教皇音节突兀的名字里的辉煌与荣耀里缩略的字节总令我愚昧的有种猜测救赎的触觉——不，不，不是“John”这样能令人坚定地叫出的字眼，我总是不自觉地对此有所规避——Sherlock Holmes自然是充满了咆哮中的正确的存在，他总是如此，但他并非必然如此。他有他自己低劣的嘲弄，必经的难堪是难以避免的，几乎是在开启之后永无穷期。其中包括他对规则的惯常藐视与向生命的苦痛懦弱的无视。Lestrade（是的，Lestrade，我从不越雷池）几乎成为他差遣来去的喽啰，不过他现在有一名自己的士兵了，他当然是要将忠锢的血液为一帮凡人展示一通，就如同是铸币的金属上压印凸刻的女王头像，人人都要揣摩亲测一番，直到其面庞斑痕历历，才相信这世界并非为之所设。  
Holmes依然匍匐于每一具奇异谜题脱节的头尾之间嘲笑常人固步自封的准则，由辉煌不堪的踟蹰进阶至细枝末节的疑虑——从人体失温后的青白，证言破碎的胶囊，到橡胶手套剥离一般的割据，Sherlock总是让人惊奇的那一个。  
  
橡胶手套的的确确是必要的。  
这与我的工作无关，这是一条定则。Holmes视其为无用之人愚笨的自锢，我并不介意，但是他绝对不能被允许在犯罪现场已经条框错乱的线索之中破坏受害人最后的伸展——他言语中的不同不是什么我所关注的焦点，只是一次惯常的“Holmes的实验”中，Lestrade所青睐的天才将那可怜的证据在器皿与药剂的碰撞之间引申为奇妙的“证实”，而苏格兰场也因此失去了将凶手绳之以法的机会——这是我第一次在现场把橡胶手套从我的皮肤上剥落下来，而我的职责被打破了——Lestrade必须要禁止他，禁止Sherlock Holmes，再出现在我的现场里。我甚至在这种裸露而必然毫无意义的要求里冲着Holmes吼出了那一刻我大脑里血液几乎倒流而成的辞职报告的开头，而非全因他看向我的眼神，在他第一次直视我的这段无用的时段中，我站在苏格兰场烧坏了三个月的灯管下与Lestrade所厌恶的争执里，他或许把这认作愚昧，但我并非解谜者。  
  
人们总是自认为天才，似乎借此为由宣泄一番对于悲痛的暗自生厌。包裹与拆卸，掩饰，逼近，一直到皮肤相贴；这一层白色的橡胶被你的骨肉充斥起来，毫无痕迹直至筋骨分明，鼓吹血肉——橡胶手套注入温水可以承受四肢的压力，使病人失去压迫感。将死者的魂灵与突兀的探触隔绝开来，直至生命的信任重新回溯至最初的尘土——我是，我确实是个有灵魂的人。  
Greg Lestrade，他一直是，从他面目之上纹路的扫掠到手指上戒指的磨损与糖霜的碎屑，他必然藏匿在这种为生命监禁的表层之间。  
Sherlock Holmes，在他用可卡因与尼古丁接载着他兴奋的脊梁时，他也是。  
  
然后我几乎成为了Holmes的橡胶手套供应商。  
这不是什么让咨询侦探惊奇的好方法。  
  
  
  
Lestrade确为一名引领者。他纵容他人玩弄自身，玩弄我——Sherlock Holmes没有这种能力，谁知道这是不是他在围墙之外的跳跃。并不是说人类欲望的原始核心这种虚无缥缈而令人假图追求的东西——Lestrade夫人在他踩着软底皮鞋上的水泥灰踏进家门的时候把荷尔蒙倒灌进她人生里的另一种热情中。Lestrade面对着酒吧里疯狂的球迷更能把这些他自以为艰涩的现实从啤酒杯的笨重里挤压呕吐出来，而非停尸间里永远保守秘密的缄默者，而我所言述的现实通常比这些死士所能捍卫的还无聊，他用不着倾听。  
Lestrade是个好上司，他懂得选才择人。要知道这一技巧对于一个探长而言或许比用拙劣粗糙的手法抽打尸体迫其吞吐真相要好得多，他所以为引领者之外的填补，确实能将此类浮败者的屈辱完完整整地递送——我可不会在犯罪现场对着受害人大喊大叫蹦来跳去，但我仍然是个逃避不了Holmes的丑角，这自然也不是什么能够令人骄傲的现实——人们总是会追求引人瞩目的一切，这是一种求生的本能。  
彷徨之人没有什么迷失的特权。突击，嘲弄，言述，畏惧，得而不知，愤词从他们的嘴唇上沸溢出来，不能让人看作绝妙的讥刺——我不知道自己的声音能不能算是吵闹，Lestrade从在争吵爆发的前一刻的轻叹转变为大吼着的呵斥，Holmes言语之中的滔滔不绝几乎完全替代了死者弥留之际的喘息，或许是从我手边经过的那些人都趋于静谧了。以尖利的声响敲定的现实并未陪伴他们到将死的那一日，又或者他们不需再消磨充斥着生命的每一天。  
而我曾经拥有过的，Anderson太太，早就厌恶了这种名号，或者说，她在成为一名工作狂和蔼的越轨妻子之前根本上摆脱了这种可能性。  
我不觉得把什么全解的终题取来告白世界是一道绝佳的赞美，这也不能成为一种惊奇的承载体。  
  
  
  
我从来不是什么底线明确的人——当我曾有过的信誓旦旦的权利被剥夺之后，我依然可以恳请他把那种本应承诺的信任放回我身上，我可以忍受Sherlock Holmes带着层叠不尽的污染与侮辱闯进我负责的犯罪现场，我可以忍耐我身处的并非全然独享的破败不堪的生活以及空有其表的婚姻，我可以收敛我所有无用的突刺与为人所略的疲乏智能，我可以忍退所有无力的尖锐。  
Sherlock Holmes的断言，很不幸的，大多数都是完全正确，但我仍然会为之全然疑惑又或者是愤怒十分，而其中纠错的小秘密一直是我维持着自己笨拙的口舌的支点。  
“Is your wife away for long?”  
—— _No, but Greg is back._  
  
 **** _“Anderson才是我的缉毒犬。”_  
这才是令咨询侦探惊奇的方法。


End file.
